


Vacations

by devil



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Blaine and Pryce loved each other, they were less in love with each other's vacation ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacations

Vacations were always a difficult topic for Blaine and Pryce.

Rarely the couple were able to agree on where to go. Pryce, of course, wanted to visit nothing but cold, frigid places that would really put that winter wear to use. Blaine on the other hand always had something more tropical in mind, places with sunny beaches warm enough to melt whatever Pryce’s idea was. Planning for what should be a joyous time spent between the two of them caused nothing but fiery arguing from Blaine and a major case of the cold shoulder from Pryce. Every time they had some sort of excuse, “I burn easily,” “I’ll catch the flu,” “I don’t own clothes for that climate,” “My mustache will freeze,” and so on. 

They would do nothing but bicker, even after they somehow managed to come to an unwelcome ’agreement’ on where to go. It would last for days and days, even spilling into when they get on the plane, with one of the men huffy over the situation and the other torn between gloating and poking at him. Yes, planning vacations did cause a lot of suffering for the elderly couple.

However, what it was like when they reached their destination, that was a completely different story. By some miracle, no matter where they went, no matter how hot or how cold, in the end, the always managed to remember it doesn’t matter where they are, as long as they were with each other.


End file.
